


【冷战组/米露】大概值一瓶医用酒精掺水

by Yrile_HC



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrile_HC/pseuds/Yrile_HC
Summary: 伊万作为一个Fork，他能嗅到阿尔弗雷德身上让他发狂的奶油巧克力蛋糕的味道。





	【冷战组/米露】大概值一瓶医用酒精掺水

阿尔弗雷德把面前显然已经完全终于本能的Fork重新按回休息室的单人沙发上，他的脖子上看起来惨不忍睹，吻痕和牙印爬满了白皙的脖子，但相较于阿尔弗雷德肩膀上还在流血的伤口来说，这些简直不值一提。而伊万一副食髓知味的样子，舔干净嘴上沾着的血迹，紫色的眼睛死死地盯着阿尔弗雷德露出的肌肤。  
阿尔弗雷德凑到他脖颈间，炽热的鼻息打在伊万的胸前，看到他的乳尖因为情动正硬挺着，凑近那点恶劣地用舌头碾压，伊万身体一挺，咬紧牙关也没忍住那一声尖叫，伊万剧烈地喘息着，本来紧紧抓着阿尔弗雷德衬衫的手因为阿尔弗雷德的动作失了力气，重新垂在身侧，连带着扯下了他衬衫的大半。

“琼…琼斯，你最好快给我住手…”伊万此刻已经快被空气里布满的奶油味逼疯，他自从成为Fork以来味觉就在不断地变得迟钝，但他对此不曾在意，一勺糖尝不出味道就再加一勺，十勺糖尝不出味道就把糖罐扔掉，他安慰自己唯一戒不掉的只有伏特加，而随着他味觉的退化，他对于所谓Cake气味的嗅觉就越来越灵敏，阿尔弗雷德身上那股奶油巧克力的味道让他简直无法自拔。“你知道自己现在什么样子吗，布拉金斯基？”阿尔弗雷德轻笑，放过了伊万胸前那两点，重新吻上他，而伊万在本能的驱使下更加热烈的回应他，主动纠缠起他的舌头。  
而令他没想到的是，他的脖子似乎对伊万更有吸引力，像上瘾一样，一吻结束伊万又再次咬上了他脖子上那块可怜的肉，伊万的犬齿刺破了他的皮肤，他鼻间又泛起一股血液的铁锈味——他不知道在伊万闻起来那是什么味道，大概是巧克力融化的味道。

阿尔弗雷德再次用力地把伊万按回了沙发上，再这样下去他大概真的会被伊万活活吃掉，他决定用别的方式来安抚一下眼前这头饥肠辘辘的野兽。他解开伊万的皮带，褪下他的西装裤和内裤，斯拉夫人有些苍白的肌肤让阿尔弗雷德觉得他才更像奶油蛋糕，报复似的重重地在伊万小腹上咬了一口，意料之中的听到了对方的痛呼。  
“知道有多疼了吗？”阿尔弗雷德用手握住他的性器，磨碾过伊万敏感的顶端，而伊万此刻除了小声的呻吟再也吐不出任何句子，“所以不准再咬了，嗯？”见对方颇有听不到回答就要停手的意思，伊万只能含糊地哼了几声当做同意，阿尔弗雷德加快了手上的动作，连伊万沉甸甸的囊袋也照顾到，“hero会换一种方式喂饱你的。”阿尔弗雷德感觉手中的性器抖动了几下，伊万射了出来。  
阿尔弗雷德分开伊万的双腿，从沙发夹缝里摸出润滑剂，被快感折磨着的Fork只能任由Cake在自己身上乱来，润滑做到一半时阿尔弗雷德的手被伊万压下，伊万贴近他的耳朵，柔软的嘴唇磨蹭着他的耳垂，声音有些沙哑地说道：“我现在…真的很饿。”阿尔弗雷德愣了愣，把润滑剂丢到一边，拉下拉链，前端顶上伊万的后穴，直直地撞进了他的身体，换来伊万一声满足的呜咽。伊万很快适应了刚开始的不适，在阿尔弗雷德粗暴的动作中找到快感，封闭的空间里像是被奶油巧克力的味道包裹的感觉让伊万作为一个Fork也得到极大的满足，双重快感的冲击下让伊万连脚趾都蜷缩起来，发出黏腻的呻吟声。  
在阿尔弗雷德突然顶到某一点时伊万的声音突然拔高，连眼泪都被逼了出来，无助的Fork只能低声呼喊眼前Cake的名字，却下意识地喊出了平时绝不会喊的昵称，他感觉到阿尔弗雷德的动作一顿，接着就是更为强力的顶弄，每次都撞在那点上让伊万很快再次缴械，阿尔弗雷德也在伊万同时绞紧的小穴里射了出来。

高潮的余韵让伊万的身体忍不住地颤抖着，阿尔弗雷德还没从他身体里退出来，阿尔弗雷德俯身到伊万耳边，压低嗓音说道：

“万尼亚，hero现在在你眼里，值几瓶伏特加？”

 

END.


End file.
